


The Sweetest Treat

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (That last one is only briefly mentioned), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Ignis and Prompto, co-owners of a local cafe, have some new menu ideas to taste-test.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Sweetest Treat

“Prompto, love, do you have a moment? I have a new dessert I’d love for you to taste-test for me,” Ignis called out. He didn’t hear any customers in the cafe, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t one last straggler ordering a drink before close. A couple of shuffles and a door squeak later, Prompto appeared.

“Perfect timing! I have a new drink that I think you’ll love! Now, it’s no Ebony, but…” He trailed off, seeing the treat that laid before him. “Dude, what is that? It looks awesome!”

“A layer cake, of sorts. It’s called an entremet. This one has a base of chocolate cake, a lemon cheesecake filling, strawberry mousse, and strawberry gelee.” Ignis explained. Prompto swallowed heavily, trying not to drool on himself. That sounded right up his alley! Before he got too distracted though, he figured he should present his own treat.

“Here, I made a tea latte I think you’d like. It’s an Earl Grey, but I added lavender and bergamot to it and made the whole thing with steamed milk, so it’s super creamy!” Ignis hummed consideringly.

“That does sound quite pleasant. Care to trade, dear heart?” Ignis offered, already sliding the pastry across the counter towards his boyfriend. Prompto beamed. Ignis loved to see the dimples that formed in his round cheeks. He took the proffered latte, inhaling the delicately floral aroma before taking his first sip. “Oh, that is delightful,” he sighed.

Once Prompto knew that his experiment had succeeded, he wasted no more time in trying the entremet. His fork slipped easily through the delicate layers, leaving him with a perfectly-striped bite. He slowly placed it in his mouth. An explosion of flavors hit his tongue. The richness of the chocolate, the tartness of the lemon and cream cheese, the sweetness of the strawberries-- if he wasn’t already dating Ignis, he’d have asked him out on the spot! Although, now that he thought about it, this was the perfect time for one more surprise.

While Prompto had been enjoying his dessert, Ignis had been relaxing with his rich tea. He had his head back against the wall, eyes closed, heels resting on the countertop (he planned to sanitize them as soon as they finished eating, so he only felt a little bit of guilt at that). A sudden shuffling noise drew his attention. Upon opening his eyes, he found Prompto much closer, and on one knee. Was he…?

“Iggy?” Prompto started.

“Yes, darling?” He replied.

“You know how much I adore you. I love your drive, your sense of humor, your selfless heart.” He pulled a small box from his pocket and presented it to Ignis. “Will you do me the wonderful honor of marrying me?”

Ignis gasped, cheeks and eyes bright with exhilaration. “Of course, my dear! As if I could say anything else! I would marry you tomorrow if it makes you happy!” Prompto, too, looked like he was moments from shedding tears of joy. He jumped up, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s, (no, fiance’s!) neck. Ignis buried his face into Prompto’s shoulder. “How long have you been planning this, love?”

“I’ve been wanting to ask for weeks, but I just got the ring a few days ago, and there hadn’t been a good opportunity until now. Did I do okay? Noct suggested I do some big fancy thing, but I know you aren’t a fan of receiving attention from strangers.”

“It’s perfect, darling. I couldn’t imagine anything better.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dessert Ignis made:  
> https://www.barbarabakes.com/strawberry-cheesecake-entremet/


End file.
